The Other Universe Is
by IdleGamesRock
Summary: A weary messenger waited in the desert. What would happen if a godlike entity helped him survive? What if, many years before the time of the messenger, a girl named May existed? What if the messenger had created another universe composed of memories? WARNING: A whole ton of OCs.


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Homestuck nor any of** **its characters. I do, however, own certain characters in this story, but I am in no way related to the development of Homestuck. If I did, it would be horrible.**

An ominous messenger waited in the desert. It had been years since he had begun waiting. He did not need food or water to sustain his insignificant body. He was a Successor, creator of the other universe. The other universe is a hard concept to grasp. I'm not sure you would be capable of understanding such a complex creation. In fact, the messenger himself barely understood it. If you insist, though, you will find out when it is time.

The messenger had no name. He did at some point, but it was long forgotten. The weary messenger was sometimes called Sage. That was a lie, but all his imaginary friends did. They weren't really imaginary friends. Okay, they were, but Sage perceived them as providers of visions. They told him what to do. He never listened to them, but they were good company. Sage was bad at imagining their personalities, as he had not met a living being in years. Always this same desert, same delusions, same fears, no change.

He relied on sand to keep him alive. He ate the sand, for that was how Successors kept themselves alive. Once inside of him, his soul would absorb the sand, giving him energy. This consumption of sand had formed a large pit in the desert. Any man who had traveled through a normal desert before would find it unnerving that there was no wind in this desert. However, Sage had only ever been in the presence of this specific desert.

I'm sure you're interested in the story of Sage. However, I need to fulfill my promise of explaining the other universe to you. The current story shall be continued at a later time. For now, I need you to understand something relatively simple. The other universe is composed of memories. That means that the more memories you have, the bigger your island in the other universe will be. Everyone in the other universe has an island. All of the islands exist in an infinite sea. The sea is the memories of a forgotten soul. Many have tried to figure out who could have such desolate memories, but to no avail.

A person with a lot of unique memories would have an island with lots of different materials forming it. A person with similar memories would have an island mostly made from the same material. However, I just said that islands were made from memories, not materials. How does this work? Well, the memories project visions of materials, which form the island. The memory and the material are linked, so a memory of a cabin in a forest may correspond to wood. This isn't a guarantee, as it could also represent leaves.

Now that you understand the basics, it's time to introduce May. May lived in an apartment with her mother. Her father had mysteriously disappeared one day. He worked as a mailman, and May was worried when he disappeared. He was supposed to come home from his work, but he never did. He disappeared 3 years before the time in which this story took place. Other than that tragedy, May lived a normal and happy life. She had a pet dog, which she named Flare. Flare was an unknown breed of dog, and his fur was a crimson red swirled with a faint brown.

Meanwhile, Sage waited in the sand. Wait, the term, "meanwhile," would actually be incorrect. In reality, Sage lived years in the future from May's perspective. Either way, Sage was still sitting down in the sand, waiting for the one who needed the package. Sometimes he wondered why he was trying so hard to deliver the package. But then he thought about the universe (the real one, not the other one). And he thought about the package's significance to it.

May didn't live in the other universe, because it didn't even exist yet. If it existed, she would probably go there a lot. Oh, I forgot to mention the most important part. You go to the other universe whilst daydreaming, meaning you can visit the island of another daydreaming person in the other universe. Since Sage lived in a vast, empty desert, he never daydreamed. But May daydreamed all the time. Sadly, she couldn't go because of its nonexistence. May would have a huge island in the other universe if it existed at the time. She was pretty good with childhood recollections. She just needed to wait 300 or so years until it existed.

There are different types of Successors. Some of them live a long time, and some of them don't. I myself have met many Successors before. Someone who lives a long time (over 200 years) is destined to be a Successor. Someone who doesn't, but displays special properties, is an undetermined Successor. Undetermined Successors only might be a Successor. Sage was a destined Successor.

Sage had many fears in the desert, but his main was the Altercrow. The Altercrow was a disfigured monster who lived at the edge of the universe. It was the leader of the Council of $$$%. Leading $$$% was next to impossible. That was why the Altercrow was feared. Also, it invented the negative universe. The negative universe is another thing that needs explaining. I don't know too much about the negative universe, but I'll try to explain.

It's called the negative universe because the Altercrow distorted the creation of it so that it existed before the universe you live in. If you can't understand that, I recommend that you stop trying to understand these alternate universes at all. If you're still here, good job. Well, we all know that the other universe is made from memories. What is the negative universe made of? It's made of the souls of stars. Every time a star in space dies, the soul of the star is kept in an infinite lake in the other universe. Whenever someone needs something, they just scoop some souls out of the lake.

You're probably curious about Sage again. Sage was waiting, like always. But then he heard a noise. He cowered behind a particularly large sand dune. He saw the shadow of the attacker. The shadow looked familiar. Sage suddenly remembered. His soul filled with fear, he ran away.

* * *

**A/N: Due to my lack of motivation, this took a few days to write. Also, May was originally going to be named Mary, but I didn't want her name to be similar to Mary Sue. So, I changed it. Please review and give constructive criticism. It motivates me to write more.**


End file.
